


Good For You

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rimming, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve didn't think it was possible to go into heat, not after the serum. Perhaps a certain Alpha is to blame.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 495





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have other WIPS and trust me I'm working on them! But I got this urge to write some Stony smut and I decided to take a stab at writing Omegaverse. I've never written anything like this before, but I enjoyed it and might actually write more of it down the road. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Something was wrong. Steve woke up feeling off, like his body was knocked off its axis. Waking up in a cold sweat wasn’t that unusual; he still suffered from nightmares from time to time, and usually the dreams had been so intense that it left him waking up sweaty and flushed.

But the nightmares are ruled out when he becomes aware of just how warm his body feels. No, warm wasn’t the right word to describe it. His body was on fire, the sensation so extreme it made every muscle in his body ache.

The cold shower he takes does nothing to alleviate the scorching heat that radiates through him. He wonders if he’s coming down with something, although that should be impossible with the serum running through his veins. He was supposed to be immune to illnesses.

He shrugs off the feverish feeling and makes the decision to meet his teammates for breakfast. Their voices fill his ears as he makes his way up the stairs toward the communal living room, only for them grow silent when he steps into the large space. He shifts uncomfortably at the stares being sent his way.

“Good morning,” he greets, moving toward the small kitchen. His teammates return his greeting, but their stares still linger, following his every move. Natasha gets up from her spot on the sofa and joins him in the kitchen. “Hey.” Steve shoots her a smile, only for it to falter when she frowns. “What?”

“You-” Natasha hesitates and she gives the air a whiff, her nose wrinkling. That only confuses Steve more. “You smell.”

“I smell?” Steve raises a confused brow. “I showered-”

“No, not like that. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Steve frowns. He leaves out the part about his fever, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself. Natasha doesn’t appear convinced with his answer and she leans in closer, giving him another sniff. When she pulls away he chases after her, keening softly from the loss of her comfort. “Nat…”

“I think you better go back to bed,” Natasha suggests, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the kitchen. Her touch ignites something inside of Steve and he whines low in his throat, craving more of her.

The rest of the team watches with interest and Steve doesn’t miss the way Natasha snarls in their direction, warning them not to get too close. Steve’s confusion only increases, along with the intense feeling of needing...something. Being near a familiar alpha appears to help, but he needs more.

They make it to the elevators, and now that it’s just them, Steve can’t help but lean in closer to his friend, her scent providing some relief to the itch he can’t scratch. “Nat…” Steve inhales, filling his nostrils with the strong smell.

“Steve, wait,” Natasha pulls back slightly, emitting another whine from Steve. “You’re in heat-”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “I can’t...I’m not…”

“Well you are. I can smell it. Everyone can smell it, Steve. How come you didn’t say anything? We all thought you were a Beta.”

“The serum changed a lot of things…” Steve moves closer, a needy whine escaping him when Natasha refuses to let him get so close. “Please? Nat, I need...I need...something. I need you.”

“No, you don’t. I can help, but only just mild stuff okay?” Natasha presses the button for the top level again, cursing quietly to herself when the elevator refuses to arrive. Steve is growing more needy by the second, and his behavior along with the pheromones he’s releasing is starting to affect the alpha. Natasha has to take control of herself. Steve was her friend.

The elevator dings, indicating its arrival and the large doors open. “Dammit,” Natasha curses at the sight of the other alpha in the car.

Tony is taken aback by the greeting he receives. “Morning to you, too. What’s your prob-” Tony’s words are lost when the most exquisite scent fills his nose. It reminds him of cotton candy; sweet and sugary. Absolutely delicious. “Holy shit...is that-is Cap-”

Natasha growls at him. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m taking care of him.”

“What ideas? Oh you think that I’d...no, no way. Not interested.” It’s a lie. Tony never knew that anyone could smell so good, and he’s been around a lot of omega’s in his lifetime. But there was something about Steve’s scent that was so intoxicating. “Are you sure you got him?” Tony asks when Steve whines softly. He wonders if his own scent is affecting the super soldier.

“Yep,” Natasha replies and she moves past Tony to get Steve and herself in the elevator.

“Wait,” Steve stops her, gently pushing her away. A part of him hates the distance he’s put between them, but the other half urges him to get away. “You don’t have to help me. I’m not in-” Steve tries to explain, but then he’s losing his footing, swaying slightly. Someone is reaching out to steady him, their touch sending sparks of energy through him. He needs more of their touch.

“You okay?” Tony asks, his hands still holding Steve up. They’re closer now and Tony has to fight back the urge to lean in and scent the omega.

Steve doesn’t have that same control and he does what Tony holds off on, closing the small space between them and inhaling the musky scent. He can smell the familiar scents Tony usually gives off: grease, coffee, expensive cologne. But there’s a new one filling his nose, one he’s never smelled before. It’s a smell he’s been deprived of for so long. Tony smells like _mate_.

“Tony,” Steve whines the alpha’s name. “You smell so good.”

“That’s just my shampoo, Cap.” Tony has to force himself to get away from Steve, even though his instincts are screaming at him to care for the omega. Despite his best efforts, he can’t hold off and he gives into those urges. “You know, Romanoff, I think I can take it from here.”

Natasha bares her teeth, a low growl rumbling in her throat. “I know what you’re up to.”

“Relax. I’m not gonna do anything. Trust me I’m not affected one bit.” It's another lie, probably the biggest one he’s ever told. Steve was doing something to him...something no omega has ever done before.

Natasha can clearly see through the lie and she steps closer, releasing another warning growl for the other alpha to back off. Tony heeds her warning, not wanting to get into an unnecessary fight. “Fine, fine,” he holds his hands up. “I’m going.”

Steve whines when Tony moves away. He’s tempted to chase after the alpha, but he stops himself. He wasn’t in heat. He didn’t need anyone.

“Come on,” Natasha gently urges and Steve shakes her off again.

“I’m fine,” he insists.

“Steve-”

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” Steve presses the button for his floor and the doors shut on Natasha’s face. He backs himself into the wall, letting out a heavy sigh and running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. He tries to convince himself that he was fine, but that inner voice is quick to remind him that something was wrong. Steve ignores the voice.

It just wasn’t possible for him to be in heat. He hadn’t had a heat since he was 18. Growing up a sickly and frail omega made experiencing a normal heat cycle impossible. His heats were always irregular and that along with his medical issues made him unworthy of finding a mate. No alpha wanted an omega like him.

He was promised that his heats would disappear completely after Project Rebirth. That hadn't been an issue, though. Steve knew that taking on the role of Captain America meant sacrifices needed to be made. Heats would only slow him down, something he couldn’t risk.

The elevator doors are opening again and Steve steps out, making his way to his apartment. He thought being back in the comfort of his own space would ease his discomfort, but it does the complete opposite. His body is still too hot and aching for something he can’t figure out.

 _Alpha_. _Mate_. That inner voice is back and Steve has to fight back the urge to listen. He doesn’t need any of those things. He wasn’t in heat.

He staggers toward his bedroom, tugging and pulling at his clothes; the fabric suddenly irritating his sensitive skin. There’s still a hint of Tony’s scent lingering on his clothes and Steve can’t help but bring his discarded shirt to his face, inhaling the intoxicating smell. He whines when it’s not enough. He needs more of the alpha.

His jeans grow tighter and a wetness pools between his legs. He knows exactly what this means. He was going into heat. Natasha had been right.

Now that he knows what is wrong with him, the only thing he can do is hide away in his apartment and wait until his heat ends. It’s something he’s done before, back when he would go through a heat and had no mate to share it with. It was unpleasant without an alpha, but it wasn’t like Steve had many options. He didn’t have a mate.

Or maybe he did. Tony gave off that comforting scent; the kind only a mate could give. The urge to be near the alpha again becomes too much, but Steve knows he can’t give in. It was just the heat talking.

Steve reaches down to open his jeans, hissing from the friction he creates when he brushes against his hardening cock. More slick flows from his aching hole, and he’s tempted to touch himself there too.

A knock on the front door is what stops him from going any further. He knows better than to answer the door when he gets like this, but he can’t help but rush to the door when a familiar voice calls out from the other side.

“Hey, Cap? You okay?” Tony asks, followed by another knock. “You’re kinda freaking me out, buddy.”

Steve cracks the door open. “Tony, go away,” he tries to be stern, but his tone fails him and instead it comes out like a whine.

“You sure? You look horrible,” Tony winces when he takes in the flushed and disheveled appearance. He’s never seen Steve like this before. He never knew he was an omega, either.

“Please?” Steve begs, not sure if he’s asking for Tony to leave or come in and fuck him.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks again, silently hoping Steve lets him in. “I can help you out, Cap.”

Those words seem to get the reaction Tony had been hoping for and the door opens a few inches more, giving the alpha a clear view of Steve’s naked upper half. He’s no stranger to seeing Steve shirtless, but with the combination of him half naked and the strong pheromones, it’s overwhelming. Tony presses himself closer to the door, eyes growing dark from the intense scent of an omega in heat. He snaps himself out of it when Steve opens the door the rest of the way.

“You would help me?” Steve asks, sounding a little unsure. He had never been asked that question before. Usually alphas stayed as far away as they could from him. Or if they did offer assistance, their intentions were never good.

“Yeah. We don’t have to do anything sexual. I can let you scent me and cuddle if you want. I won’t take it any further than that.” Tony is being honest, but there’s still a part of him that hopes Steve would let him help in other ways.

“Okay,” Steve finally gives his consent and he steps aside to let Tony in, fighting the urge to rush up to the alpha and press his nose against his neck.

Being inside Steve’s apartment reeks of his heat; the smell only makes Tony want to mount the omega and breed him. He can’t though, not when he promised they wouldn’t cross that line.

“Bedroom’s this way yeah?” Tony makes a gesture down the hall and Steve nods his head in response. “Okay,” Tony says, “lead the way, Cap.”

The sweet, sugary smell only Steve can give off smacks Tony in the face when he enters the bedroom. It’s overwhelming in the best way possible.

“How long have you been a uh...oh! Hey there, buddy.” Steve has pressed himself up against Tony, trying to get as close to the alpha as much as possible. A low whine escapes him when Tony gently pushes him away from his neck. “Don’t worry we’ll get to that part,” Tony assures, feeling guilty for depriving the omega from what he wants. “I’ll let you clean up.”

Steve whines in protest when Tony backs off and leaves the room, shutting the door halfway to give him some privacy. He quickly works his jeans open and slides them down his legs along with his soaked underwear. He doesn’t bother putting on a fresh set of clothes, knowing he’ll make a mess of those, too.

“Hey, Steve?” Tony calls out after a few minutes. When he doesn’t get a response, he gently pushes the door open. “Holy shit…”

The sight that greets him steals his breath and sends all of the blood in his body down south. He had already been affected by the strong scent Steve was giving off, but now it was like his arousal had been amplified.

Steve was on the bed, legs spread and working a hand between them, soft whines and moans slipping past his lips. Tony tries and fails to keep his eyes on anything but the fingers Steve has started thrusting into himself.

“Fuck…” Tony says, his words slightly breathless. His jeans feel impossibly tighter and he has to fight back the urge to release his cock and touch himself. “Cap-”

At the sound of his nickname, Steve is snapping his head up. “Tony,” he whines. “Please? I need more.”

He increases the pace of his fingers, cries of frustration leaving him when it’s not enough. He needs something else. Something only Tony can provide.

Steve removes his fingers, a pink hue appearing over his features at the wet sound it makes. Tony isn’t embarrassed at all by the sounds Steve makes, in fact he wants to hear more.

“Tony, please?” Steve begs, emitting a whimper when the alpha refuses to move from his spot.

“I got you,” Tony assures and he finally makes his move toward the bed. And when he’s in arms reach of the omega, he finds himself being pulled even closer. Steve offers his neck and Tony has to resist getting too close to the sensitive glands there.

“Please?” Steve begs again, fingers gripping the soft fabric of Tony’s t-shirt and using his incredible strength to pull the alpha closer. “I need you, Tony.”

“I know, I know.” Tony’s hands fly up to grasp Steve’s wrist. “And I’m gonna help out, but you can’t tease me like this. Otherwise…” Tony trails off. He knows exactly what will happen, and maybe it’s not such a bad thing. Being this close to an omega in heat is doing something to him. But being this close to Steve, well, that was a different story.

Steve had a new effect on him, one he never thought possible. Being an alpha meant he’s been around a few omegas, but none of them have ever smelled so...so comforting. Steve smelled like something Tony thought he’d never smell on an omega. He smelled like a mate.

With that on his mind, Tony is tempted even further to claim the needy omega in front of him. But he’s still holding off.

Steve is making that very difficult, though.

Tony manages to free himself from Steve’s firm grasp and gently lies him back on the bed. Steve is reaching out for him again, this time with getting Tony’s jeans off as his goal.

“Steve, stop.” Tony tries to push the omega’s hands away, but Steve is persistent and he works Tony’s jeans open. He leans forward, nuzzling where Tony’s scent is the strongest. “Steve, sto-Omega!”

At the stern tone, Steve is backing off and releasing his hands from where he’s been holding Tony in place. The wounded look that crosses his face is hard to witness; Tony never intended to use his ‘alpha voice’.

“I’m sorry,” Steve quickly apologizes. “Tony, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I’m-”

“You’re in heat. This is normal. Haven’t you had one before?” Tony questions, realizing he’s missed something.

“Not like this. My last one was when I was 18.”

“Yikes. Okay but you’ve been with an alpha before right? Been knotted and all that jazz?”

Steve is blushing again and Tony wonders if it’s because he’s ashamed or his fever is getting worse. Perhaps both.

“Not exactly,” Steve answers, his face heating up even more. “I’m a um…”

“A virgin?” Tony finishes and when he receives a nod in response, his cock twitches in his pants. “Wow...um...okay.”

“I know.” Steve groans.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

“It’s not. No alpha has ever wanted me. I thought after the serum my heats would disappear and I wouldn’t have to worry anymore. But something’s changed.”

Tony hums. “Do you think it’s because we’re-” he trails off, making a gesture between the two of them. It was obvious by their scents alone what they were, only no one has voiced it out loud.

“Mates?” Steve finally says it. “Is that possible?”

“I’ve heard about it. Honestly, I didn't think it would be you. Hell I never thought I’d ever find one.”

“So do we…”

“Kinda have to now.”

“Thank God.” Is all Steve says before he’s pulling Tony closer and crashing their lips together.

Tony can’t help the moan that escapes him from the feeling of having Steve’s lips pressed against his and the way his tongue is exploring his mouth. It’s tempting to let Steve take complete control, but the alpha in him isn’t having any of that, and with a growl he pushes Steve off.

Steve complies this time, not wanting a repeat of the scolding he received earlier. “Tony…” he whimpers, and trails one hand down between his legs, the motion catching Tony’s attention and he glances down, eyes darkening at the sight of Steve’s leaking cock.

It’s a struggle to fight back the urge to push Steve back and fuck him into the mattress. He has to remind himself that this was all new to the omega, and Tony wasn’t going to be like every other alpha out there and take what was his. He was going to take care of Steve and show him what he’s been missing.

“I’m gonna make this good for you, sweetheart,” Tony promises, leaning down to connect their lips again. Steve whines into Tony’s mouth, the desperate sound making Tony’s cock throb. “Lie back,” he orders and Steve does as he’s told, lying back on the bed and spreading his legs invitingly.

“Tony, please?” Steve whines, bucking his hips in an attempt to get the alpha to touch him.

“I got you,” Tony assures before connecting their lips again. Steve grows impatient and wraps one arm around Tony’s head, pulling the alpha down until he’s between his legs. Tony growls when Steve grinds against him, and he buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, swiping his tongue along the swollen gland he finds there. It’s tempting to bite down and mark Steve, but Tony holds back. He has other plans.

The soft kisses along his sensitive neck is too much and Steve emits another desperate cry, needing the alpha to bite and claim him; the omega inside him demands it. “Tony…” Steve pants, fingers threading through the short hair of the alpha and tugs, pulling another growl from Tony’s lips.

“I know,” Tony murmurs and he presses one last kiss against Steve’s neck, then he’s trailing open mouth kisses along Steve’s chest and torso. Steve’s back arches when Tony gets closer to the place he wants him to touch. Tony knows this and trails even lower until his face is hovering over Steve’s cock. “So beautiful,” he says before lapping at the head, moaning at the taste that explodes over his tongue.

He wonders what else Steve tastes like and he pulls off of the omega’s cock, and pushes his legs further apart, exposing the tight, wet hole. Tony doesn’t waste anymore time and he drops down onto his stomach until he’s at eye level with Steve’s hole. The smell of his slick is intoxicating, but it doesn’t compare to the taste.

“Tony!” Steve cries, one hand flying down to hold the alpha’s head and the other twisting the sheets. He grinds himself against Tony’s mouth, needing to feel more of the tongue that’s sending jolts of pleasure through him. But it’s not enough. He needs more.

Sensing the omega’s frustration, Tony rubs one finger along the tight ring of muscle, gently pressing against it until the tip of his finger is dipping inside. Steve whines and Tony’s head snaps up, noticing the difference in the sound. “You okay?” he asks, feeling a pang of guilt for hurting the omega.

“Y-yeah…” Steve gives a quick nod and shifts his hips, urging Tony to keep going. More of Tony’s finger enters him, the slight sting he felt before diminishing and pleasure taking its place. “More...I need...more..”

Tony doesn’t hesitate to follow through with Steve’s request and he drags his finger out before pressing it back in. The pace of his finger increases and then he’s adding another and thrusting them roughly, searching for that spot that will make Steve scream.

The heavy pants Steve is emitting is a clear indication that Tony was getting close to finding that spot. “Ah! Tony!” Steve cries out, back arching when Tony’s brushes against something inside him. Tony thrusts his fingers harder, plowing through the slick that continues to flow from Steve’s hole.

Tony can tell by the way Steve clenches around him that he’s close. He presses harder against Steve’s prostate, pulling more sounds of pleasure from the omega. “Cum,” Tony orders and Steve screams, his body growing taut and spilling an abundance of slick. Tony rips his fingers free and licks up the mess, humming at the sweet taste.

“P-please…” Steve begs. That ache is still present, only growing more intense despite the pleasure Tony has already given him. He needs a knot.

At the sound of the omega’s pleading, Tony works quickly to shed his clothing, no longer able to contain the urge to properly breed and fuck Steve. With a growl he yanks Steve closer and pushes his legs apart. He takes his cock in his hand and guides it to Steve’s entrance, rubbing the leaking head against the pink rim and smearing the slick before pressing forward.

“Ah!” Steve gasps when Tony enters him and he wraps his legs around his waist, trying to bring the alpha closer, deeper. “Please! Alpha, fuck me!”

“Fuck.” Tony growls and drags his cock out until just the tip is inside, then he’s thrusting back in, no longer able to hold back, and he fucks Steve at an unforgiving pace. “Fuck, you feel so good...so tight, so wet.”

Steve whimpers and holds onto Tony tightly, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Tony’s back. He leans forward and buries his face into Tony’s neck, breathing in the musky scent the alpha gives off. He drags his tongue along the gland, licking up the sweet sweat. “Alpha...need more. Need your knot,” he whispers, nipping at the sensitive spot on Tony’s neck to urge him on.

“I’ll give it to you.” Tony grunts, increasing the pace of his hips, each rough thrust punching out more moans from Steve’s parted lips. “Gonna breed you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Steve cries, back lifting off the bed from a particularly hard thrust of Tony’s hips. “Please, Alpha!”

Tony growls and pulls Steve closer until their bodies are pressed against each other, fucking into the omega even harder. Being surrounded by Steve's tight heat is overwhelming, and it’s not long until the base of Tony’s cock begins to tingle, his knot forming to lock inside the needy omega.

“Fuck, Steve I’m gonna knot you so good. You want that, sweetheart? Want my knot?”

Steve can only nod his head in response, his ability to speak lost from the intense pleasure coursing through him. All he’s ever wanted was to properly be knotted by an alpha, and now he was getting that chance.

“Please…” Steve whimpers when he feels the knot expand and rub against his sensitive entrance. With another hard thrust, Tony forces his knot inside, locking them together. Steve whines from the stretch, the burn and pleasure unlike anything he’s ever experienced. This is what being knotted felt like. And Steve wanted more. He needs to be claimed. To belong to Tony. “Bite me. Claim me.”

The animalistic growl that the alpha produces makes Steve keen and he offers his neck. Tony can no longer resist and he bites down, sealing their bond. Claiming the omega as his.

Tony continues to fuck into Steve, grunting at the sensation of his knot swelling larger. “Gonna fill you up,” he promises. The only response he receives is the feeling of Steve clenching down on him. Tony’s cock pulses with each spurt of cum he releases, his promise to fill and breed the omega fulfilled.

Steve whimpers at the rush of warmth that floods through him, the feeling of Tony’s release bringing him over the edge. His own cock twitches, shooting ropes of cum against his belly, though nowhere near as much as the amount Tony produces.

Tony continues to move inside of him, the pace of his hips slowing down until they’re nothing but shallow thrusts. His knot is still going strong, filling up the omega, and only time would tell if their mating succeeded.

“So good,” Tony praises, lapping and kissing at Steve’s fresh bond mark. “You did so good, Omega.”

Steve purrs at the praise from the alpha, that itch finally scratched and the ache diminishing. It would return though; his heat was far from over, but at least this time he had someone to spend it with. He had his Alpha.


End file.
